My Servants
by LoonaTic Fringe
Summary: Naruto is still tied to the log after Kakashi's bell test. He is however freed by the last person he expects. But no good deed is free you know! Naruto is her key to controlling the females of the villages! FemSatsuki! NarutoXFemSasuXHarem! Smut! The first chapter there is no lemon, but patience, the lemons are coming! Please review! It's my first story Puppy-Eye-no jutsu!
1. My Servant

Naruto's eye twitched in anger as the sun began to set. He sighed for what was probably the twelfth time in the last two hours. For two hours Naruto had been tied to the log during their bell test. The test has left Naruto feeling...lacking. He had felt for such simple tricks time after time. Kakashi had treated pretty much every tactic of his with the most disrespect and the one time he did manage to catch the cyclops ninja off guard, he turn his whole plan on his against him. He belittled him the whole test. Calling him loud, a loser, an _idiot._ While Naruto had done better than say, Sakura, that wasn't saying much considering that all she did the test was faint. The only one who showed any real skill was…

Naruto grimaced as he rolled the name around in his mouth. Sasuke. Fucking Sasuke Uchiha. He was SOOOO perfect. Everything thing he touched turned to fucking gold and sunshine as far as the villagers and his fan girls were concerned. The Jinjuriki couldn't fathom exactly why though. Okay yeah I mean, Naruto could admit to himself that Sasuke was...talented...a little. I mean, who was no Uzumaki Naruto but he was...alright. And yeah okay MAAAAYBE he was a bit cool. But Naruto could strike fear into the hearts of men and women alike with one word. Prank. And his eyes were boring! I mean black eyes and black hair? Pffft. Naruto was the only one in the village with hair this goddamn golden and with eyes that fish wish they could swim in! Plus…

"I have fucking whiskers! I mean honestly, I'm the most exotic thing in this godforsaken village!" Naruto all but screamed. Naruto sighed again. Thirteen times now. Still, when Naruto thought back to the test today and how Kakashi handled Sasuke it made him seethe. True, he shut Sasuke down like he did Naruto and Sakura but at least Sasuke got him to put down the fucking book. He showed Sasuke that much respect to take him seriously. Respect. Something that everyone gave to Sasuke. Where was Naruto's respect? Why did no one give a damn about him but seemed so ready to suck the Uchiha's dick?

'Because he doesn't have a demon sitting in his stomach.' Naruto thought bitterly. Which Naruto found funny. Considering that the Sharingan, at least to Naruto, looked like demon eyes from what Iruka had them study in class. Well, no one ever said life was fair. Being tied to this log proved that to him.

"THIS IS TOTAL BULLSHIT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed to the heavens as if they could or would listen to it. They say there are stages of of death. The whiskered face genin remembered hearing Iruka talk about it. But what were they?

 **Denial.**

"I...I bet this is all just one big joke. HAHAHA! Pull one good prank on the prank master himself! Any minute now they'll come back and untie me! And they'll probably have ramen! And Sakura will ask me out on a date! Yeah!..."

 **Anger.**

"Those...those absolute...PIECES OF SHIT! I'M GONNA PUNCH KAKASHI SO HARD I KNOCK HIS FREAKING HEADBAND STRAIGHT! And I'll...I'll...Okay I won't do anything to Sakura but…I'LL BREAK SASUKE'S PRECIOUS FACE! See how many fan girls you get when your face looks like Choji's ass! I'll stand tall as I eat ramen over their dead corpses! Just wait!

 **Bargaining**

"Hokages...are...are you there? First, Second, and Fourth? Look, I know you don't know me but I'm a future one of you. Now...it may not seem like it since I'm tied to a log but I am like, the most awesome of awesome ninja that ever lived. I mean, not right at the moment but give it...three years tops and I'll be the best. Anyway ya see I seem to have gotten myself into quite the...situation. Look I'm not asking for much. Just send me a sign that I'll get out of this. All I need is a sign and I'll have the strength to get past this. I'll...I'll study more. Train even harder. Anything! On my word as a future Hokage I'll serve whoever comes and saves me! I'm hungry and exhausted! Give me a sign!"

Naruto got his sign. A few of them actually. The rain that began to pour over his head pretty much reflected his mood at the moment. Lucky for Naruto though, his first shot of good luck at all today, someone did show up. Naruto could hear a presence in front of him but the rain made his normally wild spiky hair hang limply in front of his face.

"Who's there?! Could you help me please? My team-"

"You look pitiful. Dobe."

Naruto growled a growl that would make Kiba proud. 'Just my freaking luck. Of all people to come back.'

"So, what were you saying about serving your savior?"

Naruto swore that was the first time he ever saw Sasuke smile. And what a frightening sight it really was. Two minutes later Naruto was untied and walk uncomfortably close to Sasuke. If it was up to him he'd be as far away from the raven haired boy as possible. But it was either this or get rained on. The only reason why Naruto was with Sasuke right now and not at home drying off was because he was '"Order"

"Are you seriously gonna me...make me…" Naruto could even finish the sentence. As he looked at Sasuke, who had basically showed indifference to him after giving him the order to follow him, he swore he saw Sasuke grin evilly. If only for a second.

"Serve me. And yes. I heard what you said. Anyone who came to save you I believe. And I was the one person with an ounce of pity to come back and make sure you weren't still tied to that log." Naruto almost flinched at Sasuke's cold tone. Naruto couldn't deny no one else had come for him. Not even Sakura. It wasn't like he had parents at home that would come looking for him if he turned up too late. If Sasuke hadn't showed up…

"Yeah I know but I mean...come on! What would you even need from me?!" Naruto argued as they finally left the training grounds and began to walk through the village.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever I want." Sasuke's tone left no room for argument.

"Yeah but…" Naruto started weakly. Anything he was gonna say was cut off when Sasuke abruptly came to a halt. Slowly Sasuke rounded on him and gave Naruto a glare that actually sent a cold shiver up Naruto's spine.

"Naruto you are the dead last. That means you were literally the worst ninja that graduated." Naruto's anger was clearly evident on his face but Sasuke held up a hand to stop any outburst "However your willingness to power through any problem and stick to your nindo might be more powerful than anyone else's. For that I can respect. You stick to your promises like glue. Are you really gonna start now? And ruin any respect I actually hold for you?"

Naruto was floored. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. It was like...Sasuke was blackmailing him with his nindo! That...that...wait.

"Wait. You respect me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I'll stop if you back out of one of your promises." Naruto sighed. Fourteen times.

"Okay okay I get it. But can we at least promise that whatever you order me to do won't reflect bad on my ninja career. I worked really hard to get where I am and I'd rather not die or something because you ordered me to jump in front of a kunia for you." Naruto hated the thought of actually going along with this. But it seemed like he had no other choice really. I mean he could totally defy Sasuke in any and every way but that would mean break his nindo. And Naruto Uzumaki NEVER broke his nindo.

"Psh, as if I'd need you to defend me dobe. Don't worry, I'm not gonna have you off yourself for me. I'm expecting you to do that when you slip and fall on your kunai." Sasuke smirked as irritation and anger spread all over Naruto's face.

"Anyway, I'm giving you an order right now. It's getting late and I haven't eaten yet. So we're gonna go get something to eat. I guess ramen will have to do." Naruto's eyes suddenly emitted light so bright that the sun became envious. Sasuke had to put a hand over his eyes as his world suddenly became bright white from the light Naruto was casting on him. Eventually the light disappeared as the blonde jinchuriki began to dance around while repeating "Ichiraku! Ichiraku!"

"You're paying for both of us." Naruto's shoulders slumped. But he bounced back with heavy enthusiasm. I mean yeah, he had to pay, but he probably would have stopped to get something to eat anyway before going home. And he guessed food tasted better with company. Even if it was... _him_.

"Yeah yeah lets just hurry! We're burning daylight!" Naruto yelled as he sped off towards the ramen stand. Knocking several people to the ground in the process. Nobody noticed the small smile Sasuke shown before switching back to his usual scowl. "You idiot it's already night. Hey! Wait up dobe!"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited for his ramen to be placed in front of him. He snuck a glance at Sasuke who was looking over the menu with an unreadable expression his face. His normal expression basically. While Naruto was happy to be away from that log and at his favorite place to eat, he was quite confused of why Sasuke was with him. He and Sasuke never hung out. Actually they could barely stand more than a few seconds being in each other's presence. Even when they were kids and Naruto would see him sitting at the on the docks near the lake, the most they would exchange was a glare before moving on with their business. Of course smiles would grace their faces afterwards but neither of them would know that. This was the first time Naruto was really alone with him. What the hell should he say?

'How's the family? The dead family. Yeah...mine is dead too. I think. Wow you know I have some dark thoughts.' Naruto thought with a shudder.

"Ya know I keep seeing you glance at me dobe." Sasuke said, eyes never leaving his menu. Naruto had the decency to blush and quickly turned his face away.

"Well...it's just weird! We've never...ya know...hung before." Naruto said in a quiet voice.

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. Was the dobe nervous? Then again he never really saw Naruto with anyone. When they were much younger he would occasionally see him skipping class with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba but that was years ago. Sasuke himself had to admit that it was a bit...weird for Naruto and himself to be "hanging out" especially at this hour.

"I suppose that's true. However, we are teammates now. And we're gonna have to intrust each other with ours lives. I believe it would be best to get used to being around each other." Naruto nodded as if he was being lectured.

"Wait!" realization dawning on him "If that's true shouldn't we have gotten Sakura?" Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto with a serious expression.

"You want to bring Sakura here Naruto?" Naruto just nodded his head like it was the most simple question in the world.

"And what exactly would happen if Sakura was with us right now?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scratched his head in thought for a moment as he tried to play out a what if scenario in his head.

 _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the stools as Naruto shoveled mouthful after mouthful of ramen down his throat. Naruto was in another world as he ate the food of the gods with a more than happy expression on his face. Finally though all good thing must come to an end and Naruto finished his seventh bowl. Naruto turned to see Sakura talking animatedly with Sasuke who was doing his best to ignore her. Now that Naruto thought about it, Sakura had been talking to Sasuke the whole time!_

" _So Sasuke...now that we've really become genin...I was thinking that maybe we could-"_

" _No thanks." Sasuke shut her down quickly._

" _Sakura! I'd love to go out on a date with you!" Naruto exclaimed much to Sakura's annoyance._

" _NO WAY!" Sakura screamed as Naruto hung his head in defeat. It really sucked. She was so blinded by Sasuke that she couldn't see the awesomeness of the orange clad ninja in front of her! Still, that just was how things were. He wanted Sakura, Sakura wanted Sasuke, Sasuke wanted...to kill his brother. Naruto sighed heavily as he heard Sakura begin to chat up Sasuke again._

Naruto shook away his thoughts and looked at Sasuke with an almost displeased face.

"I guess she would...hit on you the whole time. And ignore me." Naruto admitted through gritted teeth. Sasuke only nodded.

"Exactly. And I'd rather not deal with it." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"Grrrrr! I just don't get it! What does everyone see in you that's so great?!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Psh, you tell me." Naruto wasn't expecting that.. Sasuke was known as a lot of things and among them arrogance was one of them. People often called the last Uchiha arrogant and girls even found that to be an admirable trait. They said confidence was sexy. Naruto had expected Sasuke to come out and proclaim how much better he was then him and why the Uchiha were the mightiest clan ever and blah blah blah. But it seemed Sasuke was being humble.

"You don't have an answer?" Naruto said with a confused voice.

Sasuke snorted "Don't mistake it dobe. I know I'm a great ninja." 'Yeah...humbled my ass. Then again, I don't have much room to talk.' Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke continued on "But ninja skills have nothing to do with me as a person. Sakura, Ino, Ami, any of those girls who fight over me know nothing about me. They don't know what I like, what I dislike, what annoys me, nothing someone who really likes someone should know. When they talk to me it's always about them. Do I like THEIR hair? Do I want to hear what THEIR day was like? Do I want to hang out and do what THEY want? It's all about them. They don't see anything about Sasuke. They just see the Uchiha name."

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke as he finished. That was the most he had ever heard Sasuke speak at once before. He honestly didn't even think Sasuke ever really paid attention to his admirers. He had always been envious of Sasuke because of how many girls just seems to flock around him. They basically worshipped the ground that he walked on and gave him their undivided attention always. Something Naruto always seemed to crave. Attention. More than once he had wished he and Sasuke could just switch bodies just for a day to see what it would be like if every girl was trying to get into his pants. But the way the onyx eyed ninja seemed to describe his experience, it sounded so...empty. The girls reasoning suddenly seemed so shallow. And given the fact that basically every guys held Sasuke with disdain because they were jealous of him (Naruto in included) he could see that maybe Sasuke was just lonely. Much like him.

"Here ya go Naruto! Two bowls or beef ramen. And one of the same for Sasuke." Ayame suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with their food, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto drooled hungrily as the smell sent his hunger into maximum overdrive.

"Thanks a bunch Ayame!" Naruto exclaimed as she set the bowls down before him and Sasuke.

"No problem. And they're on the house today. Think of them as congrats for becoming genin today you two." Ayame said with a big smile on her face.

"Wow! Thanks a lot Ayame!" Ayame smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. That is until she heard what sounded like a growl. When Ayame looked up though as she saw was Sasuke sending her a small smile.

Ayame shook her head and figured she'd have been working too hard. Ayame gave the boys one last smile before walking to the back. Naruto had already began to dig into his food and in a few seconds was already finish with the first bowl. However, his thoughts drifted back to his rival sitting next to him. It seemed like maybe there was more to Sasuke than he thought.

"So...what's the deal with you and your brother?" Cue the sounds of chopsticks being dropped. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him with a shocked expression.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

A horrid look graced over Naruto's face as Sasuke's body began to tremble. His head was down so Naruto couldn't see his face but Sasuke's body continued to tremble.

'Oh god! My carelessness has finally got me into hot water. He's gonna destroy me now!' Naruto thought to himself in a panicked voice as Sasuke's body finally stopped trembling. A new horror like Naruto had never imagined he'd witness in all his life. Sasuke's head snapped up and he began to laugh. A laugh that made Naruto want to bolt from stool. Sasuke held his stomach as his laughed echoed along the street, making the few people out turn their heads at the Uchiha. Each one gave a fearful expression at hearing and seeing Sasuke express emotion. They decided it was time to get the fuck out of there and quickly went about their business.

"Wha...What's so funny ya bastard?!" Naruto asked after he recovered.

Sasuke wiped tears from his eyes as his laughing finally came to a stop. Naruto thanked kami for that.

"Sorry about that dobe. It's just, you are literally the FIRST person to ever ask me about Itachi. Everyone else just tip toes around the subject or pretends not to know my situation. But you just bluntly asked. I guess it was just kind of funny." Sasuke said.

Naruto wasn't surprised by this. No one asking about Itachi that is. Naruto knew that if he had better control over his mouth and didn't say everything that popped into his head he would have probably have done the same. But he wasn't known for his modesty! Believe it! 'Believe that I'm an asshole! Whoa...where did that come from?'

"My brother is...scum. Absolute scum. He murdered everybody. My aunt. My Uncle. My friends. Dad and even...even our mother." Naruto could see Sasuke clenching his fist hard "And everybody just ignores the fact. Why don't you smile? Don't you want friends? Ha. As if they could ever understand the pain of going home to an empty district. Blood wiped away, but the stains always remain. Blood of your friends. Family. Your people. They treat me like I'm supposed to just forget everything that was ripped away from me. By my brother of all people."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke with a sadden expression. Naruto would never know the feeling of having everything he ever wanted. Only to have it destroyed by a once trusted loved one. Naruto suddenly felt like he understood Sasuke a little better. He stopped staring at him with sadden eyes. Naruto himself hated pity and he had a feeling Sasuke was the same way. Sasuke didn't need pity. He needed an ally.

Naruto slurped his noodles loudly "Hmm. I see. I see. Lets kick his ass." Naruto said simply as he began to devour his second bowl.

Sasuke looked up with a shocked expression. He stared at Naruto who looked like he was busy trying to drown himself in his bowl of ramen.

"Come again?" Naruto lifted his head out of his bowl and grinned at Sasuke who was still staring at him in surprise.

"You heard me. I said lets kick his ass! What he did was beyond fucked up and he should pay. But to take out a whole clan in one night means he's like, super strong. So you're gonna need help! And who better to help bring a dangerous missing nin to justice than the future Hokage himself!" Naruto flexed a little to make his point.

Sasuke himself didn't know what to say. No one had ever really listened to him about Itachi. He didn't even know why he told Naruto of all people. He just did. He expected Naruto to give him pity. Say what it shame it was to lose his whole family in one day. The last thing he expect was for Naruto to say he would help him get his revenge. he dobe truly was an interesting person.

"Heh, and what makes you think you'll ever come to Itachi's level?. Let alone mine dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Ha! You two? I'll surpass any and all Uchiha! Psh, when we meet him you just kick back and watch me dish out an ass whipping so fierce, you might actually feel bad for the poor bastard!" Naruto boasted proudly ass he poked out his chest.

"Pft, you're an idiot. You know that?"

"Don't talk to the future Hokage like that! And eat your ramen. You waste any and i'll kick your ass!"

"Whatever dobe."

Sasuke and Naruto walked the quiet streets of Konoha. They were headed to Sasuke's house but Naruto didn't know that. Once they were done eating they had made small talk. Telling each other their training methods and such. Naruto told many stories of pranks that he played. He was surprised that Sasuke actually listened intently to what he had to say. He would sometimes shake his head and call him a dobe or another insult but he still listened. And even if he tried to hide it, Naruto could tell Sasuke was trying his best not to smirk at his stories or laugh. He could often see Sasuke's lips twitch. The only other person who actually listened to Naruto like Sasuke did had been Iruka. It made Naruto happy to finally be around someone who didn't seem to hate his presence. Though he still was having trouble believing it was Sasuke of all people. Naruto shook his head of those thoughts.

"So you gonna tell me where we're going ya bastard?" Naruto asked while he put his hand behind his head lazily.

"My house." Sasuke said simply.

"Ya know, I don't think anybody our age actually knows where you live. Sakura would kick my ass if she knew I got to see it before you did." Naruto chuckled lightly even though it was more than true.

"Like her and the other girls did when you kissed me yesterday?" Naruto choked on his own spit.

"Oi! Why you gotta bring that up again?! Some kid accidentally fell into me!" Naruto said with crocodile tears running does his face.

Sasuke laughed lightly on the inside as they continued to walk in comfortable silence. A few minutes later they arrived at a huge compound. Naruto was marvelled at the size of this place. It seemed like it could fit at least ten families inside!

"Wow! This place is huge! Way better than my crummy apartment!" Naruto said in awe.

"Memorize it well dobe. We have to meet Kakashi at the training grounds at 8:00 am tomorrow. I'm ordering you to be here at 8:00 on the dot." Sasuke said with no room left to argue. However he was dealing with Naruto…

"Wait! That makes no sense! If we have to meet Kakashi at that time-" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"Naruto, twice now he's shown up late. Trust me, we won't be late." Sasuke assured. Naruto seemed like he wanted to argue, but it wasn't like he could do much. It was an order after all.

"Okay okay Sasuke, I better get home." Sasuke nodded and turned to go inside "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto walking away with the same lazy posture. "Ya know...maybe you're not so bad after all." was all Naruto said as he walked away. Sasuke stared at Naruto until eventually his figured faded into the darkness.

Sasuke smiled as he went into the house and shut the door. And that's when it happened. Something that nobody ever thought they'd hear _**The Sasuke Uchiha**_ do. Sasuke Uchiha...squealed. A squeal that would put any fangirl to utter shame and make her turn in her fangirl license. One 'Poof!' later and Sasuke was no longer there. Instead, there stood a woman. A girl with long black straight hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her lips were much fuller than the thin lips of Sasuke Uchiha. Where Sasuke was obviously flat chested the woman that stood there was supporting B cups. She wasn't anything special but she was bigger than most of the girls her age. And maybe most importantly, instead of the scowl that lived on Sasuke face, the girl had a dreamy look to her face. This wasn't Sasuke Uchiha! This was Satsuki Uchiha!

"My...My first date with Naruto! I mean yeah it was an order but he was so nice! And we spoke a lot. He even listened to me and...he even offered to help." Satsuki gave a dreamy sigh as she slid down the front dear.

For years Satsuki watched Naruto from afar. Under the disguise of "Sasuke" obviously. The point of her posing as a guy was so that she wouldn't be assigned a husband. From birth Satsuki was raised to be a boy. Mikoto feared for her daughter. Women were not the warriors of the Uchiha clan. They were more so designated breeding stocks for the men to keep the clan going. Mikoto, who was an unhappily married Uchiha woman, did not want this future for her daughter. Mikoto beg her husband Fugaku not treat Sasuke as a boy. It a lot of arguments and pleading but Fugaku eventually agreed. It seems even he didn't want the future his daughter would have when she was born. So at birth Satsuki was trained to walk like a man. Talk like a man. Act like a man. Mostly she imitated her older brother Itachi. Very few knew of Satsuki's secret and they dare not spread it. No one wanted the anger of the clan leader Fugaku coming down on their heads. It was a secret that died with the rest of the Uchihas. The only other person who knew was obviously the Third Hokage. Who seemed happy enough to keep her secret.

Satsuki continued to go on with her life after her family died. Hating Itachi each and every time she had to walk home to an empty home. An empty district. She also hated how everyone kissed her ass. Nobody seemed to care about HER. They only cared that everyone else died. What a pity for "Sasuke Uchiha". Girls shamelessly threw themselves at her with no intention on getting to know the real her. Er, him. Whatever. Everybody treated her like she was some princess. But one person didn't. Naruto treated her like he treated anyone else. He didn't try to go easy on her in spars. He didn't refrain from calling her rude names. And if she pissed him off he attempted to clobber her. Key word: attempt. He treated her like a _person_ and not like a piece of meat. The crush started there.

She loved his no retreat personality. Even though he could have possibly be one of the worst ninjas ever, he managed to get by with sheer determination. His sunny outlook on life even though he was just as lonely as her. Satsuki just couldn't get him out of her head! So when she learned that they would be on the same team she had to stop herself from jumping up and whooping for joy. She could barely control her anger as she listened to Kakashi belittle him during the bells test. She tried her best to take those bells from Kakashi and when she did she would offer one to Naruto. Screw Sakura! Always treating _HER_ man like crap!

She hated the fact that Naruto was the one tied to the log. However she had to keep up her act and feigned indifference. But she had a nagging feeling something might be wrong. So she went back to check on him. Sure enough he was still there tied up. And talking to himself. And it was SO freaking cute! When she heard him bargaining with the...past Hokages, she couldn't miss the opportunity! Having her cute Naru-chan serve her?! Yes please!

So now the question was what to do? There was only one thing to do.

"I'm gonna make him my bitch!" She screamed to the heavens. Hey, just because she was really a girl didn't mean she suddenly would be submissive. Naruto was hers and now she'd do with him whatever she wanted. True, it would probably take him a while to get over the shock of Sasuke really being Satsuki, but he'd get over it.

Satsuki rubbed her legs together as she imagined Naruto's bright, blue, innocent eyes staring up at her from between her legs as he tongue ran between her folds.. Running her finger through his beautiful blonde locks while she urged him on to go deep.

"I need a cold shower!" She proclaimed. Yes, Naruto would be hers tomorrow. And the day afterwards. FOREVER.

Yes, for the first time in a while, things were looking up.

AN:

Welcome to my first fanfic! If you've finished this chapter then yes, this shall be a harem and mostly smut. Probably will have some gender bending but not a lot of it. While this is smut, i'm trying to give it somewhat of a story ya know. I will be following through the original storyline with changes here and there. I've been reading fanfiction for years and i've always wanted to take my shot at it. I'm not great, but I hope I can entertain a lot at least! :D If you were sad about the lack of a lemon i'm sorry, I just wanted to flesh out some stuff first. Plus I wanted to see what people thought to see if I'd even continue ya know?

Please review of course! LoonaTic Fringe OUT!


	2. Satsuki's Reveal!

Naruto moaned in irritation as his alarm clock went off. He did his best to ignore it but after five minutes he could take no more. Like a zombie he sat straight up from his bed and finally turned his clock off. Said clock read 7:15 am. Naruto groaned.

'I could be getting extra valuable sleep time but I freaking have to go meet Sasuke! ARGH! I wish I would have just stayed tied to the log.' Naruto thought as he got out of bed and stumble out his rooms door way. Of course he knew he didn't really mean that. While he was annoyed that he could be ordered around by Sasuke now, yesterday wasn't all bad. Actually, yesterday was one of the first times Naruto could say he had fun in recent memory, Sure Sasuke was kind of a douche but he was at least fun to talk to and mess with. If you'd told Naruto he would have a good day with Sasuke a week ago before team placements, he'd have laughed in your face. Hard. And then pranked you so that you never joked like that again.

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head. He headed into his shower and tested the water. He sighed heavily. Cold again. Shitty fucking shower. Naruto disrobed and had to force himself into the shower. The cold water felt like bullets that pelted and attacked his body. The Uzumaki had to force himself not to jump out the shower. Him not having hot water was something he'd gotten used to over the years. He didn't know if it was just his misfortune because he shower had shitty pipes or because his landlord hated him and just wanted him to suffer. Either way, it was bullshit. Naruto knew the only way to get through this shower was to think about something else and keep his mind of it.

'This whole slave thing. Sasuke seemed like he wouldn't take it too far.' Naruto then gained a look of horror 'But what if he does! What if he has me doing things that can embarrass me around the villagers? Or my fellow classmates? Or even Sakura?!' It was true. Sasuke could make him do anything and Naruto would do it. He refused to go back on his ninja code for anything. Still, the images of fetching Sasuke food and drinks or straightening up his house or being Sasuke's personal dummy for Jutsu practice made Naruto's eyes widen in fear. Just what the fuck had he gotten himself into?! Naruto decided that worrying would get him nowhere fast. He poured shampoo into his hands and ran them through his hair. Two minutes later Naruto stepped out a shivering mess. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried himself quickly before going into his room and fishing out his normal outfit. Now clean and dressed he looked at his clock. 7:45.

"What the...how long was I in there for?!" Naruto screamed to himself as he grabbed his keys off the counter. If he didn't quicken the pace he'd be late to Sasuke's. And who knew what cruel and unusual punishment the bastard would put him through. Naruto locked the front door and was down the flights of stairs in a matter of seconds. Darkness was just leaving Konoha as the sun crept up from behind the buildings on the other side of town. A light breeze blew Naruto's hair slightly as he almost dawned a dreamy face. He truly did love the mornings. However now was not the time to be distracted.

"Here I come you bastard!" Naruto screamed, startling several villagers as he began roof hopping.

* * *

Satsuki sat in front of her mirror. The brushed her long black hair and had been for the last twenty minutes. A nervous tick of hers. Satsuki hadn't actually slept all that great. To say she was a little nervous would be an insult to just exactly how nervous she really was.

"Today is finally the day." She said to herself as she continued to brush diligently. Today was the day she revealed her true self to her crush. She had been waiting years to do this. She envied Naruto because just how open he was. He said what he wanted, to who he wanted, when he wanted. If you didn't like who he was then you could go straight to hell. Well, except if you were Sakura.

Satsuki growled in anger a little. No, she didn't hate Sakura. Sakura just annoyed her to no end. Satsuki could deal with the fact that lots of girls fell for her under her Sasuke persona. But it made no sense. Satsuki had purposely made herself as unlikeable as humanly possible. He ignored Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the fangirls. He grunted responses. He never paid one a single second of attention. The only thing Satsuki could have done to be more of an ass was if he hit or insulted the girls. And while she was cruel, she wasn't THAT cruel. She just simply dubbed Sakura annoying. But it didn't help that Sakura was a cunt to Satsuki's man candy Naruto. Naruto pegged after Sakura and that annoyed the female Uchiha to no end. But she had to remember that she couldn't be too angry. She was pretending to be a guy so pursuing romantic relations with the whiskered blonde just wasn't an option. So of course Naruto would find someone to give his attention and affection to. Still, the way that bubblegum haired tart treated HER man made her seethe sometimes. While she was happy on the inside that Naruto was constantly rejected, the harshness of the rejections would make her blood boil.

Satsuki knew that many could call her a hypocrite with the way she rejected her fangirls via silence, but Satsuki considered this much more merciful than insulting them or hitting them like Sakura did with Naruto. She was sure Sakura didn't do it on purpose. The girl had her temper but she in no way was purposely cruel. No, Satsuki hated how oblivious she was to Naruto's feelings. How could anyone not be sad when Naruto's normal bright cheery face would turn to that of a kicked puppy after a harsh no followed up by a punch or shove.

But that would become a thing of the past! Things would be different starting today. She would be sure of it. However she had to calm her thoughts. She couldn't come on too strong. I mean she _could_ but she wanted Naruto to love her eventually. That wouldn't happy if she made their relationship that of a master and slave. I mean she did want that too but it couldn't be the whole base of the relationship! She needed to ease into this and not jump his bones the minute he came to the door.

Satsuki, moved her long hair to show her pale, small, naked chest. Satsuki groped her meager breast with a downcasted expression. She was definitely no Double D's. But then again, she was only thirteen. Time and puberty would fix that. Besides, that wasn't her plan anyway. Satsuki stood up and turned around. Satsuki was wearing red panties but you'd think it was a thong from the way her round ass seemed intent on eating those panties. Satsuki, while proud of her body, wanted to make it more attractive. She knew that the Uchiha weren't exactly know for carrying bazookas in the chest department. So she decided in she couldn't excelle in one department, that she'd excelle in another. She'd heard that some men prefer women with "Nice asses" or giant boobs. That was something Satsuki could get behind! After all, whatever she ate seemed to go there anyway. However it was enough that it was big. She wanted it to be firm. So for three years Satsuki did squats and any other exercises that would make her thighs and buttocks firm and irresistible. As Satsuki watched her ass jiggle with the sway of her hips, it looked like those years of training would pay off. However the doorbell ringing broke he rout of her thoughts.

'Shit! I lost track of time!' She cursed as she threw on her new outfit. Since she would soon no longer be Sasuke she decided it was time to dress differently. Satsuki pulled on a dark blue tank top that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Instead of Sasuke's white shorts, Satsuki pulled on (With a lot of jumping up and down mind you) black tights that hugged her curves and rump in all the right places. For good measure she she quickly applied bright red lipstick. Yeah she said she wouldn't rape the poor blonde but, that didn't mean she couldn't tempt him rape her.

'I have dark thoughts.' She thought to herself. Again the doorbell was rung.

"Show time. You ready for Satsuki Uchiha Naruto?" She smiled to herself as she walked out the bathroom. Down the hallway and to the front door. She gave a deep breath.

"It's now or never." She opened the door "Good morning Naruto."

* * *

"Good morning Sasu…." Naruto's expression was stuck. It looked like someone took a remote and pressed pause on his face. His mouth was open so much one would worry that flies were about to start flying in.

Naruto stared at the beauty in front of him. Sharp black eyes. Long black hair that seemed to cascade down her back and chest. Her skin was very pale and that only seemed to make her black hair and eyes stand out even more. Naruto's eyes seemed to be scanning every part of her as she stood in front of him. He noticed her slender build but noticed that her arms did have a little muscles to it. Finally his eyes locked on those red lips. Those beautiful bright red lips that seemed to be screaming "Kiss me you idiot." It was then that Naruto noticed that those lips were smirking at him. Naruto looked up with wide eyes once he realized he was gawking. Like a horny pervert!

"You flatter me with your lusty stares Naruto." The mysterious woman purred out. Naruto, still wide eye, took a step back and tripped. Naruto landed on his ass but his eyes never left the girl. Said girl slowly approached Naruto, in a way that a cat sneaks up on a mouse.

"Oh uh, I mean I...I uh. I'm sorry to disturb you! I was looking for my friend Sasuke and I must have made a wrong turn somewhere and I'm really sorry I didn't mean to stare so don't punch me!" Naruto's mouth was moving seventy miles per second as he got up to escape the wrath that was surely about to be brought down upon his head. However when he got up to run a hand grabbed him around his collar keeping him in place.

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary." Said the girl with a small laugh "Dobe, it's me."

That word echoed in Naruto's head over and over. Dobe. Dobe. DOBE! Only one person called him that. Naruto turned around slowly but surely. Still, standing there was no Sasuke. Just the beautiful girl. Naruto frantically looked around for anywhere else the voice could have come from but they were still alone. There could be only one explanation.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. In return the girl smiled even bigger "In the flesh Naruto." Naruto did what most humans would do in the situation. He pulled a Hinata and fainted.

* * *

The smell of bacon and eggs lifted Naruto to consciousness. Naruto's eyes fluttered open as his world was still dizzy and blurry. He tried to remember the events that unfolded before he fainted. Lets see: Got up, showered, got dressed, ran as fast as possible to Sasuke's house, and then...nothing. What the hell had happened?! Ah! He remembered!

Naruto pounded his fist into his other hand as it came back to him.

"That hot girl answered the door!" Naruto yelled with glee. He thanked his brain for finally working.

"Hot am I?" Said an arrogant voice. Naruto's head whipped so fast he was pretty sure he heard something snap. In the kitchen there was the "Hot girl" he was referring to. The blacked haired beauty had her back to Naruto as she continued to cook but she looked at Naruto over her shoulder with a look of amusement. Satsuki had a good long laugh when Naruto had fainted. She had been expecting good results but even that reaction exceeded her expectations. Still, the way he blushed even when unconscious was too precious to her. She scooped Naruto up and brought him into the house where she laid him on the couch and got started on breakfast.

Naruto's mind was fuzzy as he tried to put two and two together. This...woman was indeed beautiful. Possibly one of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But there was something familiar about her. Like painfully familiar. Anger inducing familiar! Like get up and punch her in the smug face familiar! But Naruto shook his head several times. He didn't know where that came from. Still, that smug look on her face was just so!...So!...

Dobe. Dobe. Dobe. The word echoed throughout his head. Like an alarm that went off in his head. That word. It could….it could only be Sasuke! Naruto was just about to shout before something caught his attention. The girl had her back to him so he could fully take in her appearance. Or, something very specific about her appearance. Naruto shamefully couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Naruto peered at the sight of Satsuki's ass. Her cheeks looked perfectly round and soft yet nice and firm at the same time. He watched as her tights seemed to strain against her showing off not just her ass, but her nice toned thighs. Naruto was no pervert but he was no saint. He threw glances at attractive women's backsides whenever he thought he wouldn't be caught. Like Ino's and Sakura's but the girls in the academy were either underdeveloped or didn't wear anything close to as...revealing as what this girl was wearing. Naruto was tempted to just go over there and touch it. Nothing too perverted! He just wanted to...feel it a little. Just hold it in his hand and give it a little squeeze. Maybe a little smack. Or a hard one and watch it jiggle afterwards.

"Hey, my eyes are up here you know." Said the amused voice again. Naruto looked up fearfully to meet eyes with Satsuki. Here it comes. The inevitable beat down. He supposed he deserved it. But god he couldn't help it!

"I uh...I mean...uh. Where am I?" Naruto said as he tried to change the subject as quick as possible. He got up from the couched and looked around. The house looked very well kept. A pretty good contrast from the way he kept his shitty little apartment. Actually it looked really formal. The first thing that caught his eye was the Uchiha clan symbol that seemed labeled everyone now and then on the walls and other various items that littered the house.

Satsuki smiled gently but grinned like a fox on the inside.

'That's right, I saw you staring down my ass like a piece of meat you little pervert! If I was less of a woman I'd force you down, ignore meeting with Sakura and Kakashi, and ride you until I couldn't anymore! But I can't. I can't scare you off my adorable dobe.' Satsuki thought to herself as she looked at the confused face Naruto was giving her.

"Why, you're here dobe." Naruto's eyebrows twitched in anger at the familiar insult. Dramatically he pointed his finger at Satsuki.

"Oh yeah! Drop the act Sasuke! Only one person in the village calls me that!" Naruto shouted as Satsuki continued to smirk at his tough guy routine. God how she loved his adorable stupidity and brash behavior!

"Sasuke? Ah, I think you must have me confused with another. See my name is Satsuki. One of the last of the Uchiha. I don't know who this "Sasuke" is." Satsuki said while feigning ignorance.

Naruto growled in anger and hopped to his feet and stomped his way to Satsuki. Naruto grabbed Satsuki by her collar and brought their faces unnaturally close.

"Not so _rough dobe_ " Satsuki purred out which brought a blush to the blonde's face. Naruto shook away the blush and flicked Satsuki. All it should take is a little physical pain to break Sasuke's henge. However the henge didn't break. Satsuki grinned down at Naruto as he just stared back in shock. Naruto let go of Satsuki's collar, dropping her on her butt as he began to back away.

"W-What the hell is going on?" He whispered more to himself than anything. Satsuki stood up and started to dust herself out. "I told you dobe, i'm not Sasuke. My name is Satsuki Uchiha."

Naruto stood rigid. Satsuki? No way! He had known, hated, and kinda admired Sasuke all his childhood until now. And now he was supposed that there was no Sasuke. That Sasuke had just disappeared and this...this girl had just taken his place. Just what the hell had happened in the last eight hours? At this point Naruto didn't noticed himself being led to the couch. Satsuki sat Naruto down and took a seat next to him. _Very_ close to him.

" _Naruto…_ " The sound of his name brought Naruto back to his surroundings. He noticed that he was no longer standing. Instead he was on a black leather couch with Satsuki practically leaning on his arms. And while they might not be big, he could feel her modest breast pressed against his arms. The heat on Naruto's face returned.

"I'm sure you want some explanation about this interesting situation right now?" Naruto dumbly nodded his head "This is an S-Rank secret so if you don't want to be cut to pieces by anbu you'll never repeat it. I am not the Sasuke that you've known your whole life. This is the real me. My name is Satsuki and as you can see, I'm one hundred percent female.

"Th-That's a little hard to take in. This whole time you were a girl? Why go through the trouble of hiding your true self? Naruto questioned. Sudden he felt his body being harshly pulled to a laying position. Satsuki set Naruto's head on her thighs as she continued on. "I'm a girl Naruto, and the last of my kind at that. If the council found out that fact I'd be popping out babies left and right in about two years to rebuild the Uchiha clan."

A life as a breeding stock? Naruto shuddered at that. "By that shudder I think you see why I've went through such great lengths to hide who I am. The only person who knows about me is the Hokage. Well, him and you know." As Satsuki talked she brushed her fingers against Naruto's whisker marks. Slowly Naruto's eyes became sleepy like. He'd never had his whiskers petted before so this was a sensation all new to him. Still he had questions! He was still a little freaked out to find Sasu- Satsuki, being so...close with him.

"Wait, if this is some super duper secret, why tell me about it?" Satsuki continued with his whiskers "Well, why not you Naruto?"

"I mean I...I always thought you...ya know...hated me." Naruto said as he tried to ignores Satsuki's obsession with his face. To his surprise Satsuki laughed lightly at him. "Hate you? Naruto of the many many people in this village you are the only person I can actually tolerate."

The blonde almost did a double take. "...Me? I'm the only one you can tolerate? But…" Satsuki cut him off. "It really isn't that crazy to think about. Naruto you and I are one in the same. I think we can both understand loneliness like our comrades have yet to experience. I might have found you irritating at first but I could always acknowledge that you know true sorrow like mine."

' _I thought it was me who grouped us too together in that regard. To think that he- she! Sasuke is now a girl! Too think that she had similar thoughts as me is...surprising.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"And most importantly, you treat me like a normal person. Not like the bottom feeders that people call my fangirls. Worshipping me because I'm an Uchiha. You always treated me like everyone else and never kissed my ass." Satsuki said off handedly. ' _But after the way your eyes were roaming it, I bet you'd like to._ '

Naruto shook his head several times as he took in the information. Sasuke was really a girl named Satsuki? She didn't hate him? "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't believe you because I do. It's just a lot to wrap my head around."

"I'll wrap something around your head. The lower one…" Satsuki muttered to herself.

"Huh? You say something?" Naruto asked.

A halo appeared above Satsuki's head as she shook her head no. Naruto stayed silent as he processed all the information while Satsuki continued playing with Naruto's face. And that's when Satsuki heard it. It was low but she heard it for sure. A purring like noise that unmistakingly came from Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen as he stared in at Satsuki with horror. Satsuki smiled a devil's grin down at him as he began to sputter.

"That wasn't! I mean I don't...It's not what you! I mean…" Naruto just trailed off lamely.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. Now I should probably get back to the food before it burns. Then we can eat and we'll go to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura. Sound good?" Naruto's face was a very bright shade of red but he nodded. Satsuki would have loved to tease him a little more but she figured the guy had been shocked enough for the morning at least.

Naruto and Satsuki ate in silence. Satsuki could tell Naruto felt somewhat awkward. And that was understandable. One doesn't just find out their former rival and peer was a totally different gender their whole life and just shrug it off. However the Uchiha was worried about how he was really taking the news. Would he think she was a freak? She had been pretty touchy feely back on the couch. Maybe it was too much. Sure she could order him to do anything she wanted and he'd do it but she didn't want to try and force him to love her. It would only end for the worst. She needed to give him a little time. Ease him into things. First thing she needed to do was break her bubble gum teammate's hold on him. She figured that would be easy enough though.

Naruto had no experience with girls. He had no idea the joys of being cared for. The feeling of another lovers kiss or embrace. The tranquility of sleeping peacefully next to the love of your life. I mean...technically Satsuki didn't know those feelings either but soon she would! And so would Naruto! She finished her food shortly and watched as Naruto finished his.

"Wow Satsuki! That tasted great!" Naruto said with a happy grin. The unexpected praise made Satsuki lightly blush and she took her's and Naruto's plate to the sink. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Naruto. Now, we really should go. But first…" One hand sign later Satsuki was Sasuke.

"Huh? Why are you turning back into Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he got up from the dining table.

"I told you my secret, doesn't mean I'm ready for everybody else to know." Suddenly a thought popped into Naruto's head "Wait, you're only using a henge. And i've seen you've hit and fallen before. Shouldn't the henge have dropped at those times?

' _And people call my Naruto stupid._ ' Satsuki thought with a smile.

"Normally you'd be right. However I have a special seal that was put on my when I was a baby. This seal allows me to keep up the henge as long as I don't completely run out of chakra." Satsuki informed Naruto who squinted his eyes and cocked his head as he thought the information over. Satsuki had to control herself from not kissing from the utter adorableness that was Naruto's thinking face.

"That's pretty awesome!" He finally said. Satsuki smiled at his enthusiasm. "Just remember Naruto, who I am is a huge secret. Tell no one this. I don't want to be wrong in trusting you with this information."

Naruto hadn't thought about the courage and trust it took to reveal this information to him. It wasn't on the same level, but it was similar to if he'd told her about the Kyuubi. If she trusted him with this, then he would make sure she knew her trust was not misplaced.

"You can count on me!" He said with a mock salute.

Satsuki smiled at him. "Thank you. Now lets keep going. I make not be 'Sasuke' anymore but I'm still as great of a ninja as I always was. You're gonna have to train a lot to keep up with me." Satsuki said as she walked out the door under her Sasuke disguise.

Naruto grinned with determination. "You're on bastard!" he yelled as he ran after her. Or him. Whatever.

* * *

Training went off without a kind of. While things were mostly the same there were some things that seemed a bit off to Kakashi and definitely Sakura. Kakashi noticed that Naruto seemed quieter and a little distracted. During the spars he was fine but when sent to do some chakra control training Naruto's face went through several emotional changing. Kakashi was pretty good at reading people and Naruto was kind of an open book to begin with so the Cyclops ninja could tell that something was weighing heavy on Naruto's head. The real question was is it worth asking about?

Sakura didn't notice anything wrong with Naruto as she rarely bothered to pay close attention to said ninja. However she noticed something odd about Sasuke. Or a few things actual. One, Sasuke arrived to training WITH Naruto. Sakura was pretty sure her teammates lived in opposite directions. Which meant the chances of them simply running into each other was almost zero. Two, even as children and all through the academy Sasuke and Naruto never once walked in with each other. So why now? Three, if they were to walk together they should have been arguing. Well Naruto should have been yelling at Sasuke while the Uchiha tuned him out.

Also throughout training Sasuke seemed...not himself. He didn't grimace as much or kinda mope around like she was used to seeing. And she could have swore, and she was 99.9% sure that this didn't happen, but she was sure that she saw Sasuke smile at Naruto momentarily during their spar. And not a overconfident conceited smile. A genuine smile. She was sure her eyes were just playing tricks on her though.

Still...the way her Sasuke was acting was odd...and she was gonna get to the bottom of it! This she swore!

* * *

And so Naruto and Satsuki got into a cycle. Naruto would come to her house in the morning and she would cook them breakfast. After eating Satsuki would sit on the couch with Naruto's head on her lap and she would trace his whiskers while they talked. Naruto learned that while Satsuki was similar to Sasuke in some ways, she was mostly a different person entirely. While some of Sasuke's arrogance lived within her she was much more social and compassionate than her male persona. Satsuki would often ask about Naruto's childhood and his opinion on things. Nobody outside of maybe Iruka did that. Satsuki would watch Naruto tell a story with an amused expression as he moved his hands animatedly and his eyes shined with childlike innocence. Naruto loved making Satsuki laugh. At first it was kind of unnerving to think it was "Sasuke" he was making laugh and giggle but he quickly learned to separate the two. It had been a month since Naruto learned about Satsuki's secret and he could easily call her a friend. His best friend! He never knew what having a real friend could be like. But a friend was someone you could have a heart to heart with. Someone you could be yourself around. Even if be vulnerable around. Which is where Naruto found himself now.

Naruto had given up trying to hide it and just simply purred while Satsuki lovingly touched his whiskers. Satsuki grinned as she liked to play one of her favorite games: Tease Naruto. Satsuki loved Naruto and wanted his love very much. But she wanted more than just that. She wanted his submission. She cared about him greatly but she wanted him to know exactly who was boss too. However she knew if she came on too strong she could scare him off. So she hatched a plan. She needed to get him used to asking for things. Craving things from her precisely. Naruto was a man and most men were very prideful creatures who wouldn't dare to beg for something if they didn't have to. But she was going to change this.

For a whole week every time the two were on the couch she rubbed Naruto's whiskers without asking and she did it the whole time they were together. Naruto would simply close his eyes and try to stop himself from purring. Monday through sunday she did this. The next week she did this but not for as long. She would massage his face but only for half the time. She would just stop, leaving Naruto slightly irritated and lost without her touch. However, not wanting to be pushy or weird, he would not bring up his want of her to keep touching his face.

The next week there were days she didn't do it at all. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday she didn't touch his face at all. And when she did it would be for thirty minutes at most. Naruto wondered if he was being punished in someway. Why didn't she seem eager to touch him like before? Was it something he did? Naruto wouldn't say it out loud but he felt like he was being disciplined in a weird way. No matter how weird he felt, he knew his really missed her touch. Given his childhood he wasn't very used to human contact. Much less that of a girl's. So it was understandable that he would want it to continue. But he still refused to bring it up.

That is until the next week happened and by the time it was thursday, Satsuki hadn't touched him at all! She smiled and acted as if she didn't notice she was basically ignoring him physically! Naruto yearned for her touch for what felt like forever and he was pretty sure he'd crack at this point. And crack he did. While sitting on the couch Naruto stayed quiet. Which was something he never did. Satsuki was talking and he knew it was rude to not be listening to his friend but his mind was a mess. Finally he did it.

"Uh, Satsuki. I hate to interrupt but...could I ask a favor from you?" Naruto said shyly.

Satsuki put on a face of innocence "Of course you can. What can I do for you?" Naruto shifted around almost uncomfortably until he finally spoke up "Well I don't want to be weird or anything but...you don't mind if I lay down on you lap do you?"

Naruto asked this with such innocent and pleading eyes that Satsuki was wanted to smash her lips into his already! But she had to play it cool. Her plan was working! Satsuki gave Naruto a small smile and nodded her head. Naruto couldn't not show his excitement and quickly put his head on Satsuki's lap. Naruto and Satsuki sat in comfortable silence. However Naruto couldn't help but feel like...something was missing.

'Grr…! I...I want my damn whiskers touched! But I can't ask and sound desperate…'

Naruto boldly grabbed Satsuki's hand which startled her. This was the first time Naruto had touched her outside of a spar or a time that she initiated contact. Naruto placed Satsuki's hand on his cheek and with a blush stared into her eyes. Satsuki gave a predatory grin. This was her chance! Her chance to start a shift in their...relationship. And she wasn't gonna pass it up.

"Mmmmmm….Does Naru-chan want me to do something for him?" Satsuki purred making Naruto's eyes go wild. The way she said it...sent chills up his spine. Naruto nodded slowly.

Satsuki shook her head "Sorry Naru-chan. But you're my servant now. If you want your master to do something for you, you'll have to ask nicely like you did when you wanted to lay your head on my lap." Naruto grimaced. Satsuki had never acted so...dominant before! It didn't sound like she wanted him to nicely ask. it sounded like she wanted him to beg. And Naruto didn't beg!...Right?

Naruto stared into Satsuki's black eyes and swallowed his pride.

"Please rub my whiskers...master."

With those words Naruto had shifted the whole dynamic of their relationship. Satsuki eyes turned into pink hearts! Her grin turned maniacal. Naruto didn't know it, but Naruto had just brought out the monster in Satsuki.

"Oh, I'll give you what you want, Naruto".

I'm back! Dean Ambrose- I mean, the Loonatic Fringe is back! Sorry I been gone so long. I recently got a full time job and moved in with my girlfriend so I've been working hard. Anyway it seems Satsuki's lust has snapped. What will happen next chapter? Will she confess her undying love for him? Will she RAPE HIM? It's possible!

Also, in my spare time I made an AMV! I normally only make Wrestling videos on youtube but I finally got the courage to make a Naruto AMV! It's under my youtube name LazyEye513 (Which was my old profile on her so if you're curious about my old work, I guess you could look it up!) Anyway, tell me what ya think! Of the AMV AND the chapter and we should be seeing each other soon! LoonaticFringe OUT!

(OH! Forgot the link lol watch?v=f0cg3LeN3tM)


End file.
